


My Ridiculous Dream Diary

by Lady_Swiftpaw



Category: dreams - Fandom
Genre: Swearing, based on a weird dream I had, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Swiftpaw/pseuds/Lady_Swiftpaw
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the weird dreams my insomnia meds give me. All chapters will be completely unrelated and probably very, very odd. Consider yourself warned.





	My Ridiculous Dream Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Skeeter is a real pro bull rider and I do indeed know him in real life. Scares me half to death every time I see him get thrown. Good luck, wherever you're at right now!

“Damn it, Skeeter, be still or so help me I will strap your ass down until they’re ready to move you!” I snapped, glaring across the room at the young man squirming around on the gurney. “But it hurts,” he grimaced. “No shit, Sherlock! Moving isn’t gonna help though. Just lay still, they’ll be here soon to take you to the hospital and give you the good stuff.” Skeeter grumbled again, but finally settled down. I went back to my book, keeping an ear out for the staff doctor or EMTs. Skeeter was a great friend, but sometimes he drove me absolutely insane! Stupid macho-man bull riders. His stubbornness would be the death of him one day (and the death of me by way of stroke, watching him get flung around like a ragdoll!)

A few minutes later, there was a tentative knock and the door opened slowly. Assuming it was the doctor or one of the nurses, I kept reading until I noticed Skeeter trying to sit up on the cot. “Alright, that’s it! I warned you what would happen if you kept it up. Flat on your back, mister, right the fuck now.” I slammed my book shut and stalked across the room. As gently as possible, I pressed him down onto the mattress and reached for the safety belts. “At least two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained or broken knee, and a bitch of a concussion and you think I’m gonna let you try and stand up? Think again, asshole.” As I ranted, I secured the belts attached to the gurney across his upper chest and hips. “Now, for the last time. Lay. Still.” 

Behind me, I heard someone trying (rather unsuccessfully) to smother a laugh. Turning around, I saw two men who looked somehow familiar. “Can I help you?” I asked. “Sorry to intrude,” the shorter one said. “We just wanted to meet Skeeter here, but he looks pretty busted up so we’ll try again another time.” “Nah, it’s cool.” Skeeter said from his bed. “It’s so awesome to meet you guys!” Turning to me, he explained. “Remember that sci-fi/horror show we were watching last week between rides? These guys are Jensen and Jared, they play two of the main characters. Man, I’d love to get a picture with you guys but I don’t think I’m allowed to sit up.” he complained, shooting me a dirty look. “Damn skippy.” I muttered. “You want a picture, it’s gonna be of your ass laying in that damn bed. And if you feel the need to shake hands, make sure you use your left arm because if I give you any more ibuprofen your liver is going to shrivel up and die.” The shorter man snorted. “Girlfriend?” “Uhm, that would be a definite ‘no’,” I shook my head. “Got laid off from the factory, wanted to do some traveling, Skeeter happened to be running the domestic circuit at the same time so I’m tagging along playing tourist for a while. It’s been a lot of fun, really.”

Just then, the doctor led a team of medics into the room. “Ah, that’d be the extraction squad,” I joked. “Nice meeting you guys, but we’re headed to the hospital to get this nutcase patched up. I imagine we’ll be headed home in a few days so he can heal, so if you want that picture you’d better get it quick.” The two men crowded against the bedside and the taller one pulled out his phone to take the picture. “Good to meet you, man. Hope you get to feeling better soon. We probably better ge out of the way here though. Hit us up if you’re ever in Austin.” “Will do!” Skeeter called as the paramedics transferred him to their gurney to the him out to the ambulance. “Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ribs!” “Sorry, we’ll get you some morphine as soon as we get an IV in.” the paramedic apologized. Shaking my head, I followed to rolling bed out the door.


End file.
